Time Loop Love
by ZephyrDrake
Summary: The only place in her world she felt right was her home. Everything else was dead or dying. And nobody else notices. Because who were they to know? When they have not walked on earth that thrummed with life, soaked in the raw power of beings that they thought only myth. Her home is the only place left that still felt alive... but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I don't own InuYasha! Wish I did though!

* * *

_**In order for his or her powers to manifest, a miko or monk must be exposed to hostile youkai. In the absence of such a catalyst, her powers will stay dormant, no matter how powerful they could potentially be.**_

* * *

'_This world is dead… so dead.'_ Kagome watched her friends gossip and have fun through sad eyes. They couldn't feel it. They hadn't been where.. no, WHEN she had been. They had never felt the raw power that saturated the earth when youkai had walked alongside man. But she had, and now the feeling of wrongness whenever she visited her own time would not fade. She had been reluctant to go out with her friends, but they had been very insistent. She would have preferred to stay at home to get her homework done.

The shrine while still lacking the sheer volume of power that had once soaked the ground at that very same spot, was still better than the rest of Tokyo. Kagome assumed it was due to the power that the well leaked, and perhaps some power radiating from some demonic artifact Regardless of the source, the power in the air and earth of the shrine helped her sleep when she was home.

"Hey Kagome! Look who it is! Hojo!"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts forcefully, her head being turned to face the entrance of the WacDonalds store. Hojo waved at them, smiling, before heading to the counter to order food. Just great. Kagome gently pried Eri's hands from her temples, and turned around to glare at her.

"Itsn't it great Kagome! We called Hojo and told him we were going to be here! Perhaps this time you can see how great a guy he is, and dump that possessive cheating boyfriend of yours!"

"Eri, I've told you a hundred times, I don't want to date Hojo!"

"But Kagome! Hojo is the most popular guy in school! Every girl wants to date him!"

Kagome took in a deep breath, ready to chew out her friends for even the assumption that she would want a guy just because every other girl did, when she was embraced from behind.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Too used to being kidnapped to think about it, she japed her elbow backwards into her assailant in the ribs, before realizing she probably was not being kidnapped, as she was in her own era.

"I'm glad… to see… your feeling better… Kagome…." Behind her on his knees was a wheezing Hojo, clutching his probably bruised ribs.

"Sorry Hoji, I didn't realize it was you!" Hojo slowly stood straight, wincing as he did. When he seemed to have recovered from the blow, he looked at her face with an odd, searching expression, before nodding, and smiling.

"It seems you've gotten over that bad case of Keratitis! Your eyes are the same lovely blue that they used to be again!"

"Eh? Oh right… Keratisis… hehe…" _'Jii-chan!' _Kagome sighed. Why did he have to keep doing that!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she opened the door to her house, kicking her shoes off, and heading upstairs with a mumbled hello to her family. It had taken a good hour to get away from her friends and Hojo, and now she just wanted to lay down for a bit before InuYasha came to get her.

She opened the door to her room, and groaned. Sitting on her bed, holding Buyo by his hind paws (playing, he called it, torture seemed a better word), was InuYasha. She took a grand total of two seconds to consider if she cared if he was in the way of her laying down, and decided she didn't. She dropped her bag on the floor, kicked her door closed, and flopped onto the bed on her back. Her head was touching InuYasha's crossed legs. She looked up, and almost giggled at InuYasha's red face.

"W..What did ya do that for wench?"

"Im tired InuYasha, I just wana lay down for a but before we go back, please?"

"Whatever… just don't think I'm gonna let ya sleep there all night."

"Thank you InuYasha"

* * *

_What is this? A new fanfic? When I haven't finished Last of my Clan? X3_

_I had this idea, had to write it. THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT!_

_Im not abandoning Last of my Clan, Ive just not got the inspiration to write it right now._

_I might update some of my stories within the next four weeks, but after that Im not gonna be online for a while. Im moving house to the middle of nowhere. There is no phoneline yet, and it may take a while to get one. I should be back online sometime in January or February._

_This is going to be a Sessh/Kag! Even though Sessh isn't there yet!_

_Hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Exposure to non hostile youkai prior to power manifestation in a miko or monk causes the dormant powers to strengthen. Thus many training shrines keep friendly youkai for the purposes of allowing their trainees to become as strong as possible before they must use their powers to protect themselves or others. This process occurs whether the miko or monk is aware of it or not.**_

* * *

The whole pack gathered around the smoking carcase of the very recently slain demon, watching as Kagome picked through the remains for the shard of the jewel that had been in the beasts belly. Even Sesshomaru, who had only recently joined the group (much to InuYasha's protest), watched from the corner of his eye.

As she moved through the remains, trying to touch as little of the flesh as possible, her aura purified the air around her, slightly reducing the smell coming off the corpse, making it a little easier for everyone, especially the demons of the group with sensitive noses, to breath.

"Found it!"

Everyone took a collective sigh of relief as Kagome bent down to retrieve the shard... well, almost everyone. One moment Sesshomaru had been standing behind the group, eyes slightly narrowed, the next he was behind Kagome, his sword embedded in the jaw of the severed demon's head that had almost taken both the shard and Kagome's life.

"Kagome!" InuYasha jumped over, and yanked the stunned priestess up, leaping back to safty seconds later.

"InuYasha! What are you doing!"

"Asshole just saved you from getting eaten, you idiot, what does it look like I'm doin!"

"Sesshomaru saved me? When?" Kagome waited for the world to stop spinning before looking around, and spotted Sesshomaru pulling his blade from the once again dead demon. "Oh... THANK YOU SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru almost winced. Almost.

"Miko, do not shout. This Sesshomaru does not need your thanks."

"You could at least say ya welcome, bastard!"

* * *

"I wonder why Sesshomaru saved me today..." Kagome rested her head in her hands, gazing across the fire to the place he had disappeared into the woods.

"Keh, the asshole was just showing off, nothin new there."

"Ah, but InuYasha, Sesshomaru did not have to save Lady Kagome himself... he could have waited till we had sensed the demon's renewed presence, and allowed us to rescue her, but if he had done that, Kagome would probably have been somewhat injured by the time we reached her." Sango nodded, as did Kagome, but InuYasha just sneered at Miroku's wisdom.

"He's right InuYasha, none of us could have rescued Kagome before she became injured, and Sesshomaru didnt need to do anything really, he's only here for Naraku..."

Hidden in the trees above them, listening, Sesshomaru was asking himself the same question. _Why...? Why did I save the Miko, when there was nothing in it for me...?_

* * *

Very short, but this isnt gonna be long anywho. Chapter two is up! Yey. And now Sessh is on the scene X3.


End file.
